


Yusuke Gets Fed in the Most Unconventional Way

by stellarsketches



Series: Marathon [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, morgana suffers, they get a swear jar but for pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/pseuds/stellarsketches
Summary: “Is this one of your gross couple jokes?” Ann asks, fearing an answer.“Maybe,” Akira grins, and simultaneously the rest of the team groans.With a disgusted noise, Morgana thrusts his head out of Akira's bag “You two are so lovey dovey sometimes. It's gross.” Out of spite, Ryuji slips his hand into Akira's back pocket.Morgana is less than pleased. “From now on every time you do gross couple stuff you're gonna put 100 yen into a ‘You Disgusted All of the Team’ jar’. Oh! And all the money can go to Yusuke for food.”Or more succinctly: akiryu are in love, akira gets rimmed, and somehow yusuke gets food out of all of this





	Yusuke Gets Fed in the Most Unconventional Way

**Author's Note:**

> one night my brain said "what if ryuji's really with his mouth and fingers?" and bc i have no self control i broke down nd wrote something abt it. and bc i can't pace myself this ballooned into over 2k words

Despite a full afternoon of being bounced around the tracks of Mementos and fighting off waves of Shadows, Ryuji’s still full of energy, bounding down the steps to the Shibuya walkway, for a quick meeting before they part ways. 

 

“What kind of batteries does he use?” Futaba groans, squinting unhappily as Ryuji refuses to  _ sit still.  _ “He was there in Mementos with us, right?”

 

“Yes. But he wasn’t the one being hit with fire spells all day,” Yusuke mumbles with a pinched expression, remembering the onslaught of Agi-proficient Shadows with a shiver. 

 

“Don’t be jealous that I was on fire today!” Ryuji says, confidence oozing out of every pore. 

 

Futaba grins, “Well technically, Inari was the one on fire.” Yusuke shoots her a look, and with a squeak she slips behind Makoto. 

 

“Not to inflate his ego anymore than need be,” Makoto starts with a satisfied expression, pointedly ignoring Futaba and Yusuke’s bickering. “But Ryuji did look good day. The whole team performed admirably, in fact.”

 

“Ryuji always looks good,” Akira says, completely serious, leaning into Ryuji, shoulders bumping. Immediately the blonde pounces on him, pressing rapid fire kisses to his boyfriend’s cheek. 

 

Ann rolls her eyes at the display of affection. She peeks around Ryuji still attached to Akira like his life depended on it, “I have no idea what you’re gonna do with all of that idiot’s energy,” she sighs. 

 

“I can think of something,” Ryuji says smugly in Akira’s ear. Ann blinks, confused, as Akira laughs silently in the way that meant whatever he’s laughing at is something you do  _ not  _ want details on. 

 

“Is this one of your gross couple jokes?” Ann asks, fearing an answer. 

 

“Maybe,” Akira grins, and simultaneously the rest of the team groans. 

 

With a disgusted noise, Morgana thrusts his head out of Akira's bag “You two are so lovey dovey sometimes. It's gross.” Out of spite, Ryuji slips his hand into Akira's back pocket. 

 

Morgana is less than pleased. “From now on every time you do gross couple stuff you're gonna put 100 yen into a ‘You Disgusted All of the Team’ jar’. Oh! And all the money can go to Yusuke for food.”

 

“What a magnificent idea!” Yusuke chimes in immediately, “I want sushi.” 

 

“Sorry to break it to you, but I don't have extra yen to throw around. And there's no way you could afford good sushi from our PDA!” Ryuji defends hotly.

 

His confidence wavers when Ann and Makoto level him with looks that clearly say  _ We could rent a beach house if we had 100 yen for every time we've had the misfortune of watching you two flirt.  _

 

Wisely, Akira says nothing, opting instead to whistle innocently, eyes focused on something in the distance. 

 

As everyone else congregates to decide who gets to keep the “Stop Akira and Ryuji From Being All Over Each Other/Keep Yusuke Kitagawa Healthy and Fed” jar, Ryuji turns to Akira with a fake air of nonchalance. 

 

“So...think I could spend the night at your place? It's kinda late and it'd be easier if we just crashed together, yeah?” He keeps his tone light, but the glimmer in his eyes is anything  _ but  _ casual. 

 

“Stop right there!” Futaba points at them accusingly. “That was flirting! Fork over that 100 yen!”

 

“Wha--!? HEY! YOU'RE DOING THIS FORREAL!”

 

“It's a good idea,” Makoto smiles, “Not only will it keep Yusuke fed, it'll stop any inappropriate behavior. Killing two birds with one stone.”

 

Ryuji's still staring in disbelief when Akira turns to him, “Of course you can stay over, babe.” 

 

“That's another 100 yen!” 

 

Akira just laughs. 

 

Xx

 

They split up in Shibuya, all of them heading separate ways. Akira and Ryuji end up in Yongen-jaya just as dusk settles in. The streets are relatively empty, save for the occasional stray cat and patrolling police officer. 

 

Emboldened by the stillness of the night, Ryuji slips his hand into Akira's, hand warm. Akira makes a happy noise, ignoring Morgana's palpable disgust at the display. 

 

“Y’know when I said heroes who fight in the shadows are kinda lame?”

 

Akira nods, “I think right after that you yelled something about how Phantom Thieves like us deserve respect  _ way  _ too loudly. I'm pretty sure there were cops around.”

 

Ryuji squeezes his boyfriend's hand with just a _ little  _ too much force. “I already apologized for that!”

 

“I know, I know. But you asked if I remembered,” Akira defends. “But why bring that up?”

 

“Mm, it's jus’ when it’s just the two of us and everything’s all peaceful, it kinda makes all we’ve been through work it. 

 

A sudden, intense wave of affection shoots through Akira, and he has to stop walking before his heart implodes. “How sentimental of you,” he teases, leaning in closer to Ryuji. “And to think Kawakami tried to tell me you were a bad influence.”

 

Ryuji makes a face at the teasing, but wastes no time in bridging the gap between them and kissing Akira full on the lips. They take advantage of their hidden position around the corner from the main street, Ryuji’s hands pulling Akira closer by his hips. 

 

Akira breathes out a contented sigh through his nose as he wraps his arms around Ryuji’s neck, getting more and more into it. At some point Morgana gets fed up with them. He scampers out of Akira’s bag like prolonged exposure from their impromptu make out session will kill him. 

 

There’s a chance Morgana departs with a few choice words on their behavior. Admittedly, Akira is too preoccupied with the warm, slightly calloused hand creepy under his uniform shirt to touch at the his right above his waistband. 

 

Morgana's long gone, presumably to Leblanc, when Ryuji finally pulls away. “I think we grossed your cat out.” He says it with absolutely no remorse. 

 

“He'll be fine,” Akira retorts cheekily. 

 

Ryuji’s eyes drop down to focus on the way Akira’s lips are kiss-bitten red and shiny, and you can practically  _ see  _ the gears turning in his mind. “Hey...you’re not tired yet, right?”

 

“No.” Akira raises a brow, “Why?”

 

“I was jus’ thinkin’ we could do  _ that  _ tonight.”

 

“Ryuji, how many times do I have to tell you we cannot break into Principal Kobayakawa’s house. I want to know if he has a toupee collection as much as the next person, but Makoto would  _ kill us.” _

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know that,” Ryuji stares back evenly as Akira blinks, still not comprehending. Then all at once it hits him and he flushes redder than Ryuji’s used to seeing. 

 

“Oh... _ that,”  _ Akira manages, weakly. 

 

“What are you embarrassed? How rare,” Ryuji can’t help but laugh and gets a pinch in the side for it. He can’t help it, seeing Akira’s meeker side is incredibly rare. He can’t but help but want to indulge in it. 

 

“Of course I’m embarrassed, it’s not everyday you talk about r-rimming.” Akira’s nervousness forcing him to look away. The tips of his ears are red, and Ryuji has to take a moment to compose himself. Embarrassed Akira really gets him going. 

 

They’d had an... _ interesting-- _ borderline filthy-- private text conversation where they openly discussed more than just a few kinks. It was a good night but between Palace runs and exams, it’d been nearly impossible to put anything learned from that conversation to use. Now though….

 

“So,” Ryuji kisses Akira in the sensitive spot right behind his ear. “Was that a yes or…?”

 

“You should already know my answer’s yes,” Akira huffs before grabbing Ryuji’s hand and dragging the blonde out of their secluded spot. 

 

“I thought we were going to Leblanc?”

 

“We are. But bathhouse first.”

 

“Oh, so you wanna knock exhibitionism off your list today too? Damn, leader you never disappoint. 

 

“I really do hate you.”

 

“No you don’t.”  

 

Xx

 

In a stroke of luck, Ryuji finds himself alone in the soaking area; the wave of people leaving the bathhouse just as the two of them arrive responsible for the emptiness. Happily, Ryuji wades over to the the faucet attached to the wall, with no one else here he doesn’t have to feel selfish for catering the temperature to himself. 

 

It takes a good five minutes for Ryuji to be satisfied, and when everything’s perfect he sinks against the edge of the tub with a satisfied sigh. His bliss only lasts until he realizes that Akira  _ still  _ hasn’t come out. 

 

Scrubbing the dirt off shouldn’t take  _ that  _ long. 

 

Before Ryuji can decide whether or not he should head back to the shower’s to make sure his boyfriend hasn’t slipped on a bar of soap or something, Akira appears. There are no slip related injuries to be seen, but when they make eye contact Akira flushes. 

 

“What took ya so long? Got lost?” Ryuji asks as Akira submerges himself into the bath. Any other day Ryuji’d be a bit more discreet with with the heated looks he shoots towards Akira, but they’re alone so Ryuji ogles the toned planes of his boyfriend’s body without shame. 

 

“I was making sure everything’s clean,” Akira states as he makes himself comfortable pressed tight against Ryuji’s side. “Y’know for...later.”

 

“You really are excited for me to eat you out, huh?”

 

“And you aren’t?” With one smooth motion, Akira’s straddling Ryuji’s lap, dripping hands pulling at the hair on the blonde’s nape. “I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at me all night.” With a wicked grin Akira cants his hips down and Ryuji’s certain the temperature of the bath has been kicked up at least ten degrees. 

 

There’s no ounce of hesitation in Ryuji’s movements as he takes hold of Akira’s hips, tracing his prominent hipbones. Akira leans down to capture Ryuji’s lips in a teasing kiss. They don’t get far, Akira has just thrusted the hand that’s not cradling Ryuji’s jaw to manipulate the angle of the kiss into the water, presumably to take both their cocks in hand when the sounds of voices--a  _ lot  _ of them--reaches them from inside. 

 

Akira drops out of Ryuji’s lap like a rock. Reflexively they sink down further into the water in an attempt to hide any incriminating evidence just as a group of men come strolling into the bathing area. 

 

In no time the bath is filled with lively, amicable conversation, effectively killing any sensual mood established before. Akira catches Ryuji’s eyes, the look on the blonde’s face clearly saying  _ I would rather die than stay here right now.  _

 

With a calculated, casual air, Akira slinks closer to Ryuji to whisper, “Let’s get home so you can get your tongue in me, yeah?”

 

Ryuji almost hurts himself running to get dressed. 

 

Xx

  
  


The walk to Leblanc is quiet, not out of awkwardness at almost being caught doing something incredibly inappropriate in public, but more out of excitement to continue said inappropriate things. 

 

Sojiro’s standing at the counter as usual, wiping down the counter so he can lock up for the night. In his usual chair at the end of the bar sits Morgana, looking as annoyed as a cat can. 

 

“You’re back late,” Sojiro notes. He hardly looks surprised to see Ryuji standing in the doorway as well just tacks on a “So you’re spending the night?”

 

“Yes, sir! Mr. Boss sir!” Ryuji salutes, eager as always to appear trustworthy in front of Akira’s guardian. 

 

“Alright, alright. Just remember--”

 

“No making a mess downstairs. Got it,” Akira interrupts, grinning at the look on Sojiro’s face. “Besides, we’re just gonna sleep anyways. It’s late.” 

 

“I’ll be as quiet as a mouse! No one’ll even know I’m here!” Ryuji grins. 

 

“You quiet? Now that’s impossible,” Morgana deadpans, tail twitching irritably. 

 

“Can it cat,” the blonde growls under his breath. 

 

Sojiro looks from Morgana to Ryuji questioningly, but apparently decides that, as usual, he doesn’t get paid enough to question why Akira and all his friends talk to the cat like it’s human. 

 

Instead he shakes his head, gathering his jacket and hat from the coat hanger by the door. “I have no problem with you staying over, I just don’t understand how you can sleep comfortably on that lumpy couch.”

 

“Oh, I don’t sleep on the couch,” Ryuji blurts out without thinking. Instantly, Sojiro freezes, one hand on the doorknob, to give them a  _ look  _ over his shoulder. Akira has to repress the urge to facepalm, but behind him Morgana unabashedly buries his face in his paws. 

 

“This idiot,” he groans. 

 

Belatedly, Ryuji realizes the implications of his confession. A slow flush crawls across his cheeks as he has this staredown with his boyfriend’s guardian. 

 

A few more terse seconds pass before Sojiro apparently reaches a conclusion. He turns away without another word to leave. “Don’t make a mess.”

 

The door jingles as he leave. 

 

“I can’t believe I said that,” Ryuji says, voice dead, after a minute of them both staring at the door in silence. 

 

Akira bursts into laughter. Not his usual small chuckle, but a full-body, gut-busting laugh that Ryuji’s sure not everyone has had the privilege of hearing. It makes it harder to get angry at him, when he’s being this cute, but someone has to put Akira in his place. 

 

“Stop laughing. It’s not that funny.” Ryuji steps closer to his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms. 

 

“I-it is!” Akira hiccups between laughs, burying his face into Ryuji’s chest. “You practically told Sojiro we sleep in the same bed.” 

 

“At least I didn’t tell him  _ what  _ we do in bed.”

 

“That is true,” Akira leans up to peck Ryuji on the lips, “But uh….shouldn’t we get around to doing those things?”

 

“Yeah,” Ryuji mutters, distracted as he kisses Akira again and again. Akira starts steering them towards the stairs, and before they make their ascent Ryuji pulls away enough to yell something in Morgana’s direction. “Hey Mona! You might not wanna come upstairs for a while!”

 

“Go be gross somewhere else!” Morgana hisses. “And you owe me another hundred yen!”

 

Ryuji doesn’t hear the second part, too preoccupied with Akira’s grabby hands pulling him up the stairs. There’s heat bubbling between them, the excitement of the night finally reaching it’s climax. 

 

Their progress up the stairs is hindered considerably, considering Ryuji refuses to stop kissing Akira. They pause often so Ryuji can pin the other against the wall, hands trailing all over his body. It feels good, especially when Ryuji wedges a knee between Akira’s legs, as they kiss, but honestly Akira wants to get to the main course. 

 

“If we don’t get off these stairs Sojiro’s gonna find us unconscious at the bottom when you knock us off balance. The headline’s tomorrow are gonna read ‘Local Gays Found Dead Because They Were Too Horny To Fuck In a Bed’.”

 

Ryuji snorts. “Fine.” And then Akira’s being tugged up the stairs by his hand. Once they reach the sanctity of Akira’s room, Ryuji practically tackles him into the bed, barely waiting for Akira to kick off his shoes. 

 

“So how do you want me?”  Akira asks, biting his lip in a way that makes Ryuji want to answer with “every which way", but he's not sure he wants to expose the intensity of his desires just yet. 

 

“Want you on your back,” he mumbles, splaying a hand on Akira's chest, pressing him into the bed. 

 

“Wouldn't it be easier if i were on my back?”

 

“Nah.” Ryuji slides down the length of Akira's body to press a kiss on his stomach where his shirt's ridden up. “Want you to watch.”

 

On cue, Akira flushes down to his chest. And that red faced, turned on look  _ really  _ gets Ryuji going. So without hesitation Ryuji tugs off Akira's uniform pants and boxers in one go, noting the hurried away Akira lifts his hips to get his clothes off faster. 

 

“Someone's eager,” Ryuji smirks as he eyes Akira's half hard erection, already dripping pre cum all over his stomach. 

 

“Oh shut up--ah fuck!” Akira's interrupted by a sudden bite on the sensitive skin of his thigh. His hips jump because,  _ fuck  _ that felt good, and now Ryuji's dragging his tongue along Akira's inner thighs. 

 

The latter melts into the bedding. In no time Ryuji's rendered Akira into a panting mess: one head teasing an already hard nipple, and tongue getting closer and closer to his entrance. And when Ryuji finally licks a stripe across Akira’s entrance, he moans breathless and wanton. 

 

If Akira weren’t half delirious from the five minutes Ryuji spent nipping and biting at his thighs, he’d be embarrassed at the noises coming from his own mouth. But then Ryuji throws Akira’s legs over his shoulders and  _ really  _ starts to eat him out, and Akira really couldn’t give a fuck what he sounds like. 

 

Ryuji alternates between broad licks around Akira’s rim, and stiffening his tongue to push his tongue in and out of Akira’s heat. The room is filled with lewd sounds and heavy breathing, Akira’s trying his best to keep his voice down before the neighbors think he’s being attacked up here. 

 

But Akira’s resolve shatters when suddenly there’s a slicked up finger joining the tongue pressed inside of him. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Akira chants, barely aware of what he’s even saying. He’s too busy fisting a hand in Ryuji’s hair, tugging his hair relentlessly. 

Akira  _ swears  _ he can feel Ryuji smile between his legs. Then his head pops up, and he’s wearing the biggest, smuggest grin on his face. “Want another finger?” Akira opens his mouth to beg  _ yes  _ when Ryuji slides in two fingers and nothing but a high-pitched whine leaves his mouth. 

 

The sensation of Ryuji’s tongue stretching him alongside those two fingers is, quite frankly, addicting. Akira can’t help but to arch his back and roll his hips down into the thrusts. Ryuji feels Akira’s right hand release it’s death grip on his hair to reach for Akira’s neglected cock. 

 

Akira doesn’t even get the chance to wrap his hand around his dick fully before Ryuji’s grabbing his wrist in an obvious move of control. That of all things, being denied the pleasure he so desperately wants, gets Akira off. And the subsequent clenching around Ryuji’s fingers isn’t unnoticed either. 

 

“No touching,” Ryuji growls, and yeah this sudden dominance is very nice, “I’m gonna make you cum like this.” And before Akira can inform him that never in all of his gay life has he come untouched, he finds himself face down into the comforter. 

 

Then Ryuji’s tongue is back, the angle different and so much better. He uses one hand to hold Akira open so he can fuck his boyfriend harder and faster. When Ryuji presses his fingers back in he uses three, curling them just so that in a matter of seconds Akira’s screaming into the sheets, thighs slipping further apart. 

 

Akira’s just a twitching, drooling mess at this point, fucking back on Ryuji’s fingers and crying out every time the frequent presses on his prostrate send waves and pleasure rolling down his spine. 

 

Although Akira protested that he couldn’t cum like this, he’s close. It’s obvious as his moans increase in volume, and his cock leaks a steady stream of precum making a mess of everything. Then Ryuji slides in a fourth finger, stretching Akira even further just as he sucks on the rim of his entrance, and Akira  _ cums.  _

 

It’s a full-body orgasm, the force of it wiping Akira’s ability to speak coherently. He wants to tell Ryuji how good he’s made him well but Akira has to settle with chanting Ryuji’s name over and over. 

 

Ryuji doesn’t seem to mind, he just fucks Akira through his orgasm until he slumps face first into his pillows. “Thought you couldn’t cum like that,” Ryuji says, looking incredibly pleased as he wipes his mouth free of saliva and excess lube. 

 

“Fuck you,” Akira sighs, rolling over onto his back so he can glare at Ryuji fully. 

 

“We’ve got time. I can if you want,” Ryuji smirks, pulling Akira closer so that his ass is in his lap. 

 

With a seductive smile, Akira wiggles out of Ryuji’s grasp to settle on his hands and knees. “I’d rather suck you off.”

  
  


Xx

 

The next morning, Akira’s next morning fucked out high is cut short when he wakes up with Morgana standing on his chest. 

  
“You both owe me three thousand yen for the trauma you put me through last night.” Morgana says and his tone leaves no room for dispute. 

And in the end it only takes two weeks for Yusuke to get his sushi. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh morgana sees and hears a lot of things. now i can focus on triathlon i just needed to get this smut off of my chest. for fic updates nd art follow my [tumblr! ](http://stellarsketches.tumblr.com)
> 
> p.s. i'm thinking abt starting a akiryu drabble series so if you have a prompt hit me up!
> 
> p.p.s. i'm probably gonna be late to work bc i wanted to post this


End file.
